Respetando las tradiciones
by Eirene15
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers final de temporada! Tras una charla con Katara, Mako entiende que hay ciertas tradiciones que debería cumplir,como tallar un collar para su novia...Pero para un chico como él,la artesanía no es fácil.De todas formas ¿Por qué no intentarlo? TwoShots. MakoxKorra
1. Parte 1

**Respetando las tradiciones.**

_Primera parte_

Las mañanas árticas eran extremadamente frías, así que Mako decidió aceptar las ropas que le habían ofrecido, como maestro fuego, podía mantener perfectamente el calor, pero Katara le había explicado muy bien de que no debía confiarse, porque podía debilitarse si le exigía demasiado a su cuerpo. No estaba muy convencido de que los tonos azules y celestes de la tribu agua del sur fueran con él, así que un poco inseguro de su imagen, salió de la cabaña circular para ir a desayunar a la cabaña de curación, donde se hospedaban Tenzin y su familia.

-¡Buenos días, joven Mako!- la anciana maestra-agua le sonrió cálidamente al verlo y no tardó en acercarle una taza de té de la que estuvo muy agradecido.

-Buenos días, maestra Katara.- contestó con la voz aún somnolienta y apuró un trago de la infusión caliente, atraído por el aroma suave.

En el pequeño comedor no había nadie más, todavía era temprano y los demás aún dormían, agotados por el viaje y los duros sucesos de las últimas semanas. Pero como maestro fuego, no era un gran esfuerzo para Mako levantarse al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol en las mañanas. Katara tomó asiento frente a él en la pequeña mesa de madera oscura y recia, lo miraba de una forma que no pudo entender, sonriendo levemente, con los ojos azules llenos de experiencia y sabiduría.

-Ha sido un alivio que Korra recuperara su control…- dijo el ojidorado, intentando iniciar una conversación casual. Se sentía un poco intimidado teniendo frente a él a una mujer que había ayudado a cambiar rotundamente la historia.

-Oh, sí, Korra está muy feliz y con ella todos nosotros.- asintió Katara pestañeando pausadamente.-He notado que te preocupas mucho por ella.

-Todos lo hacemos.- intentó defenderse rápidamente Mako, aunque sabía que el sonrojo en su rostro era imposible de evitar.

La maestra agua rió livianamente y dio un pequeño trago a su bebida antes de continuar.- Nadie más que tú se atrevió a seguirla. Por lo visto, eres un buen amigo.- acotó, y fue evidente que la última oración tenía otras intenciones.

-Ella me importa, mucho.- admitió Mako, entendiendo que era imposible ocultárselo. Ella había sido esposa de la reencarnación anterior de Korra, era la madre de los hijos del Avatar y una mujer admirable por sobre todas las cosas. Se preguntó si él podría llegar a serlo para la ojiazul.

-Sabes, hay una tradición en nuestra tribu…- comenzó Katara tranquilamente, mientras que los ojos del joven la miraban expectantes.-Cuando un muchacho quiere tener la mano de una muchacha, debe tallar para ella un collar de compromiso. Es una tradición bastante antigua, pero por lo general se respeta.

Mako sintió que su rostro ardía de la vergüenza, así que bebió de un solo trago lo que quedaba en su taza, intentando calmar los nervios. Aunque no tuvo ningún éxito…

-¿Cómo dice? ¿Korra y yo comprometidos? Es decir, estoy seguro de que quiero estar con ella por el resto de mi vida si es posible… es decir ¡Ella es genial! Pero… ¿Compromiso? ¡Tendría que hablar con su padre primero y…!- soltó estúpidamente ofuscado.

La risa de la anciana llegó a sus oídos como reacción automática. Entonces se dio cuenta, había caído… Había confesado todo él solo.

-Eso pensé.- dijo finalmente la mujer y extendió su mano para apoyarla maternalmente en la mejilla de Mako. –Tranquilo, nadie dice que deben comprometerse ahora, pero yo que tu, jovencito, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de casarme con un Avatar. Lo digo por experiencia.- apuntó, todavía divertida por su reacción.

Mako asintió gravemente.-Será mejor que empiece a practicar la talla en madera.- suspiró, convencido de que debía hacer el esfuerzo.

Katara volvió a reír y fue entonces cuando el objeto de sus desvaríos apareció en escena.

-¡Bueno días!- saludó Korra todavía adormilada y sonrió enormemente al ver a dos de sus personas más queridas.- ¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¿Hay panecillos?- exclamó, tomando asiento al lado de Mako, que parecía un poco turbado y tenía las mejillas coloradas.

-Buenos días, Korra, enseguida te serviré el desayuno.- saludo Katara y se puso en pie, desapareciendo luego por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

-¿Sucede algo? Te ves como si hubiera aparecido Koh para robarte el rostro.- le dijo la Avatar con mofa y se inclinó hacia él, reduciendo casi todo el espacio que había entre ellos.

Mako adelantó el rostro y la besó, se le hacía inevitable el querer besarla cada vez que la veía, atraído como un imán.-Buenos días, todo está bien, mejor ahora, incluso.- contestó con la voz grave, perdido en la expresión feliz de ella.

Korra sonrió ampliamente, encantada por el beso que acababa de recibir, ella tenía los labios frescos, que contrastaban con la calidez natural del maestro fuego. El joven entrelazó su mano con la de ella y las dejó tranquilamente apoyadas en su pierna.

-¿Crees que deba hablar con tu padre?- le preguntó entonces y ella lo miró como si no entendiera.-Ya sabes, por lo nuestros, ahora que estamos juntos.- murmuró y Korra, con su habitual temperamento, lanzó una carcajada estrepitosa.

-Oh, las cosas se han vuelto realmente serias.- soltó, aunque Mako pudo notar que ella también se había puesto nerviosa con la cuestión.-Creo que, inevitablemente, eso sucederá… Si tu quieres y te parece importante, es decir, a mi me gustaría… Pero también debemos decírselo a tu hermano y a…- comenzó ella, pensativa.

-Sí, se lo diremos a todos cuando tengamos la oportunidad.- asintió él, sonriendo. Se sentía un tonto al lado de ella, pero se sentía bien, seguro, convencido de que era con esa terca Avatar con quien debía estar el resto de su vida.- ¿Crees en las tradiciones de tu tribu?

Ella lo miró, arqueando una de sus cejas.-Son tradiciones, creo que no hay mucho para decir, hay algunas que me gustaría cumplir, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.- admitió, comenzando a sentirse por demás extrañada del comportamiento de él.

Katara regresó de la cocina con una bandeja en la que traía una taza de té y varios panecillos recién horneados, fingió estupendamente no notar las manos entrelazadas de los dos jóvenes y comenzó una charla casual, por lo que el ambiente se distendió para el alivio de Mako, a quien la cabeza todavía le iba a mil kilómetros por hora.

El resto de la mañana se la pasó buscando alguna linda pieza de madera donde pudiera practicar y alguna cuña con la que tallar. Finalmente obtuvo ambas cosas y se refugió en su cabaña, ya que Bolin, Asami y Korra había salido a recorrer la zona, porque la Avatar quería mostrarle las maravillas naturales del paisaje helado. Mako consiguió quedarse con la excusa de que debía practicar su fuego control. No estaba seguro de haber sonado muy convincente, pero sus amigos no le hicieron mayores reclamos.

Aunque había memorizado perfectamente el puchero que Korra hizo. De todas formas, estaba seguro que encontrarían el momento para ir ellos dos solos, y entonces podría devorarla a besos con tranquilidad.

Consiguió algo parecido a un medallón circular, un poco imperfecto en los costados, más bien ovalado, pero se sentía bastante satisfecho con su primera prueba. Estaba bocetando posibles diseños cuando tres endemoniadas ráfagas hicieron aparición en su cabaña.

-¡Makoooo!- chilló Meelo con su habitual emoción y se le prendió del cuello, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué dibujas? ¿Te gusta dibujar? ¡A mí también! ¡Quiero ver!- exclamó apasionadamente Ikki y le arrebató el papel de las manos.- ¿Qué es esto?

Jinora se acercó a su hermana y se asomó por encima de su hombro para ver mejor, inútiles fueron los esfuerzos del maestro fuego de recobrar sus bocetos.

-Parecen diseños para un collar.- señaló acertadamente la niña con su habitual tono de sabelotodo.-En ambas tribus aguas, es habitual la talla como manifestación artística, es más, una de sus tradiciones dice que cuando un muchacho quiere comprometerse con una muchacha, debe tallarle un collar él mismo, en señal de aprecio y esfuerzo.

Sus dos hermanos menores abrieron exageradamente la boca y miraron a Mako que estaba completamente colorado.

-¡Más te vale que esto sea para Korra o sino…!- amenazó Ikki histérica, señalándolo con un dedo acusadoramente.

-Por favor, chicos… saben que Asami y yo ya no estamos juntos…- comenzó, intentando calmar los ánimos para recobrar sus bocetos antes de que a alguno se le ocurriera la brillante idea de mostrárselos a medio mundo.-Y lo que haga es asunto mío.- afirmó e intentó abalanzarse sobre Ikki para quitarle el bendito papel. No lo logró.

-¡Ooooooh! ¡Por fin!- chilló otra vez la pequeña maestra aire y dio un salto, Meelo la abrazó y ambos comenzaron a balancearse sobre sus pies, completamente emocionados.- ¡Ya era hora! Korra lleva tanto tiempo tras de ti y… has sido muy lento, maestro fuego.- le reclamó, haciendo que la vergüenza de Mako aumentara ilimitadamente.

-Bueno, cuando seas más grande entenderás que estos asuntos son difíciles de resolver.- le dijo, intentando controlarse lo mejor posible.- ¿Puedes devolverme mis bocetos?

-Sí, Ikki, devuélveselos, no debes interrumpir así su labor artístico, podría perder la inspiración.- objetó su hermana mayor y la aludida asintió teatralmente.

-Tienes razón, queremos que el collar de Korra sea lo más hermoso del mundo. Si necesita ayuda avísame, puedo ayudarte, tengo buenas ideas.- apuntó Ikki convencida de sus capacidades creativas y depositó sobre sus manos el papel, objeto de toda discusión.

Mako asintió pesadamente, sintiendo que podía respirar tranquilo otra vez.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Podrían no contárselo a nadie más?

Jinora lo miró con expresión pensativa, Ikki se rió histéricamente y Meelo hizo una especie de danza ridícula. Los dos menores salieron corriendo de la cabaña y todo se agitó por la ráfaga de viento.

-Haré lo posible. Ikki no sabe guardar secretos…- le confesó Jinora gravemente y el maestro fuego deseó con toda su alma que la tierra, o el hielo en su defecto, se lo tragara.

Estaba perdido.

_Continuará…_

**¡Buenas! Después de ver el último capítulo de la temporada no me pude resistir a escribir algo sobre estos dos… van a ser solamente dos capítulos por esta vez Espero sus reviews con críticas, sugerencias, si les gustó o no, todo es bienvenido. Saludos!**


	2. Parte 2

**Respetando las tradiciones**

_Segunda parte…_

Cuando los vio llegar y captó que los pequeños maestros aire estaban esperándolos los interceptó de camino.

-¿No ibas a entrenar, hermanito?- le preguntó Bolin cuando estaban a unos pocos metros. Mako negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

-Tuve que ocuparme de otras cosas, ayudando.- mintió con una naturalidad que lo sorprendió hasta a él.

-Oh. Claro, qué bueno es mi hermano.- exclamó el maestro tierra exageradamente y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.-Te has perdido de unos paisajes espectaculares.

-Me imagino, pero supongo que el paseo se puede repetir en otro momento…- alcanzó a decir y miró a Korra, pero la paz que estaba intentando conservar se alteró cuando los tres pequeños entraron en acción.

-¡Sí! ¡Me encantaría! ¿Por qué no nos invitaste a nosotros también, Korra?- lloriqueó Ikki mientras tiraba de la manga del abrigo polar azul que usaba la Avatar.

Ella se rió, pero lo hacía por Meelo, que estaba de pie frente a Asami mirándola con ojos enamorados en tanto su amor platónico lo miraba sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Fue Bolin quien le cerró el paso al niño calvo antes de que pudiera hacerle nada.

-¡Ey amigo! Tranquilo, creo que ambos podemos compartir a Asami.

-¿Compartir?- inquirió la aludida arqueando una de sus cejas en una clara mueca de disconformidad.

El maestro tierra se dio vuelta para mirarla y le guiñó un ojo.-Ya sabes, hoy Asami será mi amiga, ahora se irá conmigo a visitar el pueblo, tu puedes ser amigo de Korra este día. Luego cambiamos.- expuso su plan con voz resuelta, aunque Meelo no se veía muy convencido, así que lo dejó en el suelo y tomó de brazo a la joven rápidamente.- ¡Hasta luego!

-¿Volverán para almorzar?- les preguntó Korra antes de que se alejaran demasiado.

-¡Almorzaremos en el pueblo!- contestó Bolin rápidamente y su acompañante asintió mientras elevaba una mano para saludarlos.

Ambos se marcharon en dirección contraria, se hubiera reído con ganas al ver la rapidez con la que se alejaron, sabiendo que el pequeño tenía la agilidad necesaria y la facilidad de cambiar de opinión como para alcanzarlos en un segundo. Lo lamentó un poco, sabía que era egoísta, pero necesitaba deshacerse de los pequeños demonios del aire el mayor tiempo posible. Hasta que el incidente del collar pasara a ser historia vieja y se olvidaran del chisme.

Entonces Korra se acercó bastante a él y le sonrió de esa forma que lo desarmaba, inspirándole una sonrisa cálida y por inercia la tomó de la mano... No se sorprendió al notar por el rabillo del ojo que Ikki e incluso Jinora les lanzaron miradas soñadoras.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que avisarles a los demás de su ausencia…- dijo distraídamente la Avatar y giró la cabeza para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Eso fue suficiente para que las dos pequeñas dieran brincos emocionados y hasta lloriquearan un poco.

-¡No puedo esperar a que le des la sorpresa!- chilló Ikki y su hermana no pudo evitarlo aunque se abalanzó sobre ella enterrándola en la nieve para detener su perorata. Las dos niñas se olvidaron entonces de ellos y comenzaron una pelea de bolas de nieve a la que Meelo se sumó abandonando su estado de melancolía tras la partida de su amor.

-¿Sorpresa?- inquirió Korra mirándolo con sus grandes y curiosos ojos azules, Mako quedó mudo, mientras sentía que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies.

-Una sorpresa. No puedo decírtelo si es una sorpresa.- musitó intentando encontrar su voz.

La Avatar hizo una mueca, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, pura suspicacia. –No estoy segura de que me gusten las sorpresas, Mako.

El maestro fuego se obligó a reír lo menos forzado posible y negó un par de veces con la cabeza, mientras la empujaba suavemente para que comenzaran a caminar, alejándose del peligro que eran Ikki y Jinora en esos momentos.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a arruinarlo.- dijo con firmeza. Korra bufó disconforme, pero no dijo nada más porque Mako se ocupó de silenciarla con un beso.

El tema se olvidó entonces. Pero ahora… ¿debía preparar alguna sorpresa verdadera?

El almuerzo pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, Tenzin pudo calmar a sus hijos para que no volaran todo y Rohan fue el centro de atracción en casi todo momento. La charla era amena y la comida estaba deliciosa, y aunque estaban presentes sus supuestos suegros, ellos no presionaron a la joven pareja en ningún momento. Mako apreció aquello, los padres de Korra respetaban la independencia de su hija sin dejar de preocuparse por ella. Y a decir verdad, él no había tenido una cosa así en mucho tiempo…

Una familia completa. Una familia normal, con padre, madre, hermanos. Y el corazón se le aflojó cuando notó los intentos un poco torpes de Korra de sostener a Rohan cómodamente, su sonrisa fue deslumbrante cuando lo logró. ¿Era muy estúpido de su parte el imaginar una familia feliz con ella?

No notó la mirada de Katara, a quien no le costó captar la melancolía en el rostro del joven.

-Mako, ¿Cuánto tiempo disfrutaremos de sus presencias?- le habló entonces la anciana maestra agua, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, no lo sé realmente, pero creo que deberíamos ayudar con la reconstrucción de Ciudad República.- contestó pensativo.

-Sí, la locura que Amón desató será difícil de remendar, pero lo resolveremos. Ahora que su identidad ha sido descubierta, la asociación de los igualitarios se disolverá.- apuntó Lin seriamente, y Tenzin asintió de acuerdo.

-No podemos tardarnos mucho en regresar. Tengo que devolverles su control a todos los que Amón haya desarmado.- intervino Korra con la decisión que la caracterizaba.

-Y comunicarles a todos los ciudadanos de la situación, aunque creo que seguramente ya han corrido la noticia.- acotó Tenzin, mientras tiraba de su barba con gesto pensativo.-De todas formas hay que aclarar las cosas y buscar un acuerdo entre maestro y no maestros.

Mako se alegró en silencio de que Korra volviera con ellos a Ciudad República, pero no dijo nada, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta.

Regresó a su cabaña luego de almorzar, resuelto a seguir practicando el tallado. No contó con que Bolin lo esperara sentado sobre su bolsa de dormir, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el mentón en una mano y la ceja arqueada.

-Cuando fuimos al pueblo, y permíteme decir que más que un pueblo eso es una ciudad al estilo polar...- comenzó su hermano menor, Mako maldijo al universo entero cuando notó lo que tenía entre las manos.-Encontramos a un hombre que nos contó algunas de las tradiciones más… tradicionales de la tribu agua del sur. Y esto, mi querido hermano… ¡Es un claro ejemplo de una de ellas!- exclamó dramáticamente y se puso de pie, agitando el afamado papel en una mano y el tosco óvalo en la otra.

El mayor suspiró frustrado y se dejó caer sobre su saco de dormir. Afortunadamente el grueso abrigo amortiguó la caída, aunque su cabeza se enterró de lleno en los penachos del saco.

-¿Es que no existe la privacidad en este lugar?- siseó, comenzando a sentirse furioso.

-Con que piensas pedir la mano de Korra… Bueno, como no soy una persona rencorosa, voy a aprobar esta unión. ¡Seremos todos una gran familia!- chilló Bolin tirándose encima de su hermano para abrazarlo.

Mako gruñó y de los puños le salieron ráfagas de fuego, asustando al otro que saltó hacia atrás, intentando que las mangas del abrigo azul no se incendiaran.

-¡Ey! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Te dijo que no?- inquirió con el seño fruncido, mientras agitaba su brazo aunque ya no fuera necesario.

-¡No! ¡Ella no sabe nada! ¡No le he dich…- comenzó a gritar Mako exasperado, fue entonces que una voz lo interrumpió.

-Oh, voy a suponer que están hablando de la sorpresa. Y como no debo saberlo, quizás sea mejor que me marche.- dijo con tono burlón Korra, de pie en la entrada de la cabaña, en su postura habitual con las manos en las caderas y la sonrisa confiada.

Se hizo un silencio tenso que duró unos cinco segundos antes de que Bolin reaccionara y escondiera las pruebas tras su espalda. Mako lanzó una llamarada de fuego por la boca, harto de la situación y arrastró a Korra afuera.

-Quizás sea un buen momento para que me enseñes esos hermosos paisajes helados.- dijo entre dientes, y la Avatar se limitó a asentir, no podía entender el por qué de sus reacciones.

Caminaron un buen rato por la nieve, ninguno de los dos decía nada y él se limitaba a seguirla. Finalmente llegaron a un risco y por debajo de ellos se extendía el gélido océano del sur, salpicado por grandes icebergs donde jugaban las nutrias-pingüino.

Tras algunos segundos, la joven lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a saltar por el precipicio. Mako dio un grito aterrado, pero se encontró envuelto por un túnel de hielo que Korra manipuló rápidamente y que conectó con uno de los pasillos que usaban aquellos extraños animales. En medio de la velocidad y el vértigo de la caída, Mako dejó de gritar y comenzó a disfrutar del paseo abrazado a la cintura de ella, quien controlaba con fluidez el camino.

Ambos llegaron finalmente hasta la base y rodaron por la nieve, riendo y respirando a grandes bocanadas. Enseguida las nutrias-pingüino huyeron de ellos, zambulléndose de un salto en las heladas aguas.

-Eso ha sido genial.- dijo el maestro fuego, cuando pudo normalizar su respiración, sentía que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho.

Korra giró un par de veces más hasta quedar apoyada en su pecho, su expresión estaba relajada, no obstante, Mako sabía que le pediría explicaciones.

-Me alegra que estés de mejor humor ahora.- le dijo y le regaló un rápido beso en la mejilla, sin embargo, se quedó en silencio.

La abrazó, atrayéndola aún más contra su pecho, con los ojos clavados en el cielo profundamente azul, como casi todo en ese lugar. Meditó muy seriamente lo que diría a continuación…

-Sabes, creo que a alguien se le escapará, así que es mejor que yo te lo diga…- dijo Mako, tomando una gran bocanada de aire fresco para darse valor, la Avatar levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con mucha atención, pero a él se le hacía difícil enfrentar esos ojos celestes tan curiosos y temía que ella se riera.

-Te escucho…- murmuró suavemente, había una pequeña y comprensiva sonrisa en su rostro.

Mako respiró una vez más antes de seguir.-Bueno, es que esta mañana, Katara me contó sobre una de las tradiciones de tu tribu… Y yo creí que sería una buena idea seguirla, en realidad, nunca fui muy bueno para las artesanías pero estoy practicando y creo que con el tiempo, cuando tenga que hacerlo formalmente, podré presentarte algo decente…

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron sorprendidos al igual que su boca, se sentó de un tirón y miró fijamente a Mako unos instantes. Él esperaba aterrado su reacción.

-¿Estabas tallando un collar de compromiso para mí?- dijo, y él no supo cómo interpretarlo hasta que una sonrisa tierna comenzó a formarse en su rostro moreno.

-Estaba intentándolo…- concedió, se sentó también, grabando en su mente cada detalle de esa expresión feliz que en esos momentos llevaba la mujer que amaba.

-¿Entonces realmente consideras la posibilidad de casarte conmigo?- Korra aplaudió efusivamente y hasta soltó una risita.

Mako se contagió de su buen humor y rió también, aunque seguía sintiéndose algo avergonzado.-Bueno, si tú quieres, en algún momento, formar una familia conmigo, creo que seré el hombre más feliz del mundo, si es posible que lo sea aún más.

Korra chilló emocionada y se tiró sobre él, rodaron un poco más y se detuvieron, quedando él encima de ella.

-Me encantaría. Aunque creo que todavía somos muy jóvenes y hay unas cuantas cosas que tenemos que resolver.- apuntó la Avatar seria, aunque los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

El ojidorado asintió, luego apoyó su frente en la de ella y sus narices se rozaron.

-Por supuesto que sí, además, todavía necesito mucha práctica.- dijo sintiendo que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.-Te amo, y realmente espero estar a la altura de ser el esposo de una Avatar algún día.

-También te amo, demasiado, Mako. Y no digas idioteces, un maestro que puede vencer la sangre-control de un loco infame tiene que estar perfectamente calificado para ser el esposo de una Avatar.- señaló divertida y lo besó, feliz de sentir el contacto con los labios cálidos de él.

-Lo que no me quedó claro es cuándo debo pedirle tu mano a tu padre ¿Debería practicar eso también? Eso será incómodo…- acotó luego de unos cuantos besos y Korra lanzó unas cuantas carcajadas más, con su naturalidad de siempre.

-Aún tienes tiempo para practicar lo que le dirás…- concedió ella y se levantó, ofreciéndole luego la mano a Mako para que la imitara.-Y hoy todavía tenemos unos cuantos paisajes por recorrer.

El maestro fuego asintió. Todavía tenía tiempo… tenía toda una vida para disfrutar junto a ella.

**Fin**

**Qué tal? Bueno, como dice ahí arriba… este es el final de este pequeño fic, aunque recién sea el principio de la vida de Korra y Mako como pareja… jeje.**

**Quiero agradecerles en especial a las personas que dejaron reviews! También a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer la historia (sí, ahora ff los delata a todos y una puede ver cuánta gente le da click al fanfic jajaja). Espero que me comenten si les gustó, si no, si hay errores, si Mako y Korra son unos tiernos juntos…lo que ustedes quieran! No me tarde casi nada en subirlo, lo que es todo un record personal…**

**Voy a seguir escribiendo sobre La leyenda de Korra por si les interesa, seguramente esté subiendo algún One-Shot en los prox días. Saludos y muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
